Happy Birthday To You, Our Hero!
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Sebentar lagi Boboiboy ulang tahun! Keempat sahabat baiknya sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial! Apa itu! Dedicated for Boboiboy's Birthday!


**Disclaimer: **

**Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

**Era cuma pinjem chara-nya doang kok~ **

**Daan... Fanfic****tion**** ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan**** saja**

**Dedicated for Boboiboy's Birthday**

**Warning : Typo! (maybe) Gaje bertebaran! OOC! Kesan humornya mungkin nggak seberapa kerasa gara gara ditimbun sama Gempa jauuuuhh di bawah tanah!**

**Genre : Friendship &amp; Family**

**Happy Birthday To You, Our Hero!**

**~(`.w.`~)**

Malam itu waktu dimana semua orang masih telelap dengan pulas setelah bekerja keras seharian penuh. Super Hero cilik kita pun begitu, sekarang telah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya yang empuk di rumah sang kakek. Tapi tidak untuk keempat temannya yang berada di lain tempat. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masih terlihat sibuk kesana kemari. Ada yang memasang lampu LED berwarna warni di langit langit ruangan itu, ada yang menggantung berbagai hiasan di tembok temboknya, ada yang memindahkan kursi dan meja kesuatu tempat dan ada juga yang menyiapkan perlengkapan lain dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Memangnya mereka sedang apa?

Ini semua bermula dari 2 hari yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Kelas masih sepi, seperti biasa, Fang hanya satu satunya anak yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Tapi tidak berapa lama Gopal, Yaya dan Ying datang. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Dimana anak laki laki pendek bertopi dinosaurus itu? Fang penasaran, tapi lebih memilih untuk diam dan melihat ketiga teman anak lelaki yang bisa berpecah tiga itu masuk kelas, meletakkan tas mereka di bangku masing masing dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ke arah siapa?! Ke arahnya?! Untuk ap– "Pagii! Faaaannggg!" Beberapa detik setelah teriakan itu, terdengar suara bogeman diiringi jeritan "Ampuuunn!" Dari seorang anak laki laki berbadan gemuk yang tadi menyapa–meneriaki– Fang tepat di telinga kanannya.

Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya dan menyuruhnya mencabik cabik bocah keturunan India tadi jika saja Yaya tidak mengeluarkan bolpen kepala kambing–yang bisa bergerak ke kiri dan kanan– dan juga notes, siap untuk mencatat mereka berdua dalam daftar anak bermasalah. "Kalian ini, masih pagi sudah heboh begitu." Ujar perempuan berjilbab pink itu, dan langsung dibenarkan oleh Ying. "Yalo, kalian tidak bosan apa? Kita berdua yang lihat saja bosan."

"Hmph, sudahlah, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Aku tau kalau kalian kesini pasti ada maunya." Tanya Fang yang langsung to the point.

"Begini Fang," Yaya menarik nafas sebentar. "Kau tau kan sekarang tanggal berapa?" Fang mengangguk, "Tanggal 10 Maret."

"Nah, kau masih ingat tanggal ulang tahun Boboiboy kan?" Fang mengangguk sekali lagi "Iya. Tanggal 13 Maret kan?" Tidak ada balasan. Mereka bertiga diam hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. Memang ada apaa? Fang memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna, tapi otaknya yang cerdas itu tidak menghasilkan apa apa! Dia mendengar suara helaan nafas keras, "Haiya, masa tidak tau?! Hari ini tanggal 10 Maret sementara ulang tahun Boboiboy 13 Maret! Itu berarti 3 hari dari sekarang!" Baiklah, sekarang tanggal 10 Maret, 3 hari dari hari ini berarti tanggal 13 Maret, dan itu hari ulang tahun Boboiboy. "APAAA?!" Sekarang ia mengerti.

"Fang lemot.." Kata Gopal pelan–tapi Fang masih bisa mendengarnya– dan langsung merinding disko waktu Fang menatapnya tajam dan waktu Gopal merasakan hawa hitam di belakang Fang. "Haduuhh.. Sudahlah.. Apa kalian mau kucatat?" Sang ketua kelas mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan kedua anak laki langsung diam ditempat. Yaya tersenyum puas, "Ehem, jadi begini, kita berencana memberikannya pesta kejutan, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut tidak?" Fang berpikir sejenak, "Hmm.. Boleh juga, ya sudah aku ikut." Ying, Yaya dan Gopal mengangguk. "Nanti pulang sekolah kita mulai, oke?" Fang mengangguk pelan.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

Itulah mengapa mereka sampai begadang begini. Karena mereka berencana memberikan kejutan kepada Boboiboy pada hari ulang tahunnya besok.

Selepas pulang sekolah waktu itu, mereka mencari tempat yang cocok untuk pesta ulang tahun kejutan itu, akhirnya disetujui kalau pesta diadakan di rumah tak terawat itu–kata Gopal supaya lebih greget–. Besoknya, tanggal 11, mereka mengundang teman teman sekelas, Cikgu Papa dan pastinya Tok Aba dan Ochobot bahkan Adu Du dan Probe juga berencana untuk hadir. Tanggal 12, hari ini, selepas pulang sekolah mereka langsung pergi membeli perlengkapan yang mereka perlukan. Itu semua mereka lakukan dengan hati hati agar Boboiboy tidak curiga.

Ternyata mengurus persiapan untuk pesta ulang tahun itu tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Tenaga mereka sudah banyak terkuras. Mereka kira ini akan selesai tidak sampai larut malam. Tapi ternyata mereka harus begadang agar semuanya siap tepat waktu. Tapi hasil kerja keras mereka tidak akan sia sia. Ruangan yang awalnya penuh dengan hawa mencekam itu sekarang menjadi ruangan pesta yang penuh dekorasi meriah. Mereka melihat sekeliling mereka, puas akan hasil jerih payah mereka.

"Akhirnya selesai juga woo!" Seru Ying. Perempuan keturunan cina itu tampak berbinar binar. "Haiya, jadi tidak sabar melihat reaksi Boboiboy woo!" Yaya mengangguk. "Iya, sekarang ayo kita mulai rencana kita!"

**~(`.w.****`~)**

Pagi itu, seperti hari hari sebelumnya Boboiboy bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tidak merasa ada hal yang spesial hari ini. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Setelah merapikan kasur, mandi dan bersiap siap, Boboiboy turun kebawah menuju dapur menemui Tok Aba dan Ochobot. "Selamat pagi Tok! Pagi Ochobot!" Aneh. Kenapa Tok Aba dan Ochobot tiba tiba jadi panik begitu setelah melihatnya? "Aaa, Pa..Gi.."

Boboiboy melihat kardus besar yang dibawa Tok Aba bersama dengan Ochobot. Kelihatan berat, "Tok, mau kubantu bawakan? Kehilatannya berat banget." Tok Aba dan Ochobot langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tidak usah repot repot Boboiboy." Sanggah robot kecil berwarna kuning itu. "Sungguh, aku tidak akan keberatan membawakannya." Tok Aba menghela nafas pelan, "Sudahlah Boboiboy, Atok dan Ochobot masih bisa mengangkatnya kok, tenang saja. Dan lagu, kau harus segera berangkat, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat. Cepat." Boboiboy melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh! Dia pasti terlambat! "Waah! Ya sudah Tok! Boboiboy berangkat dulu Tok! Daah Ochobot! Tolong jaga Atok yaa" "Siap bos!"

Setelah Boboiboy pergi, Tok Aba dan Ochobot menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah mereka tidak ketahuan. Untung saja Ochobot bisa mengganti waktu di jam tangan Boboiboy dalam waktu singkat. "Ayo Ochobot, kita bawa kue nya ke tempat yang dikatakan Yaya kemarin." Ochobot mengangguk, dan mereka berdua keluar dari rumah, tidak lupa mengunci pintunya dan bergegas ke suatu tempat.

**~(`.w.`~)**

Setelah sepuluh menit berlari, akhirnya Boboiboy sampai di sekolahnya. Lebih tepatnya di depan ruang kelasnya. Dia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang. Dia sudah siap menahan malu akibat kena sembur cikgu papa. Boboiboy membuka pintu kelasnya. "Cikgu, maaf aku terlambat!" Seru Boboiboy sambil membungkukkan badannya sampai sembilan puluh derajat.

Krik krik... Krik krik...

Hening. Haah? Biasanya cikgu papa akan marah marah dan menanyakan kenapa dia terlambat. Boboiboy mencoba mendongak. Ke.. Ke.. Ke.. Kelas masih kosong?! Rahang bawah Boboiboy jatuh mencapai lantai. Dilihatnya jam tangannya sekali lagi. Masih jam lima?! Boboiboy langsung jadi dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai. "Terbaik."

**~(`.w.`~)**

Meskipun bagian awal dari hari ini diawali dengan kejadian tidak mengenakan, bukan berarti Boboiboy akan sial seharian penuh 'kan?

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang membencinya hari ini. Seharian penuh dia tidak dianggap oleh teman sekelasnya. Terutama keempat sahabatnya. Pagi tadi mereka berempat datang terlambat, waktu istirahat mereka berempat langsung buru buru pergi ke suatu tempat, dan waktu pulang sekolah mereka langsung hilang entah kemana. Sekarang dia harus apa? Menolong orang? Hadeeh, bagaimana cara nolongnya? Sekarang, sepertinya Boboiboy tidak akan menemukan seorang pun. Tetangga sebelah rumahnya saja juga tidak ada. Sekarang ini hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Boboiboy, Tok Aba dan Ochobot dimanaaa? Sekarang gini, GIMANA CARA DIA MASUK KALAU KUNCI RUMAHNYA AJA DIBAWA TOK ABA?! Haah, nasib nasib. Boboiboy merosot kebawah.

Srek... Srek... Srek... Srek...

Refleks, Boboiboy langsung berdiri lagi. "SIAPA DISANA?!" Tidak ada jawaban. "KERIS PETIR!" Dengan sigap, Boboiboy melempar beberapa keris petir ke arah semak semak. Tapi percuma, masih tidak ada reaksi.

Sret.. Sret..

Boboiboy melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak cepat. "HEI, TUNGGU!" Boboiboy langsung berubah jadi mode Halilintar dan mengejar bayangan tadi. "KUBILANG TUNGGU!"

**~(`.w.`~) **

Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit mengejar bayangan tadi, akhirnya Boboiboy tiba di depan rumah tak terawat itu, dia kehilangan jejak dari bayangan tadi. Suasananya benar benar menyeramkan. Membuat beberapa bulu kuduk Boboiboy merinding.

Wuusshh..

Itu dia! Boboiboy memberanikan diri membuka pagar tua karatan rumah dan melangkah masuk. Tiba tiba, dia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya, tapi ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada apa apa. Segera dia keluarkan dua pedang halilintar sekaligus untuk pertahanan dan juga untuk menyerang.

Kriieeett...

"SIAPA DISANA––!" Boboiboy terkejut bukan kepalang, bayangan tadi berubah wujud jadi seorang anak laki laki. Anak laki laki tadi masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Boboiboy sebenarnya takut, tapi rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar. Jadi, dia memberanikan diri dan masuk ke rumah seram itu. Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang. Seperti perkiraannya di dalam rumah itu benar benar gelap. Tapi tunggu, kenapa suasananya seperti aneh, ini masih siang, kenapa di dalam sini terasa seperti sudah malam.

Wet.. Wet.. Wet..

Suara apa itu? Suaranya semakin lama semakin mendekat. Boboiboy meraba raba dinding, berharap dia bisa menemukan saklar lampu dan lampunya masih menyala. Tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukan apapun di dinding.

Duk!

Boboiboy merasa, dia menabrak sesuatu. Refleks, Boboiboy menutup mata. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memang ketakutan sekarang.

"Pfft.. Lihat mukanya! Sudah sama putihnya kayak kertas!"

"Sst.. Diamlah!"

"Ish, kalian ini bisa diam tidak?!"

"Haiya, suara kalian terlalu keras woo!"

"E-eh?" Dia kenal suara itu. Itu suara Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita, sekarang jadi terang benderang dan sangat meriah.

"KEJUTAN! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, BOBOIBOY!"

Di depannya, ada keempat teman baiknya, Tok Aba, Ochobot, Cikgu Papa dan teman teman sekelasnya, bahkan Adu Du dan Probe juga ada. "K-kalian.. Semua..?"

"Lihat kan? Fang, Yaya, Ying! Rencanaku berjalan sesuai perkiraanku kan? Iya kan?" Ujar Gopal sambil membusungkan dada, bangga idenya berjalan mulus. Kedua perempuan itu hanya tersenyum, tapi Fang kelihatan tidak terima "Hmph!"

Boboiboy hanya berdiri disitu, kehabisan kata kata, rasa senang, terharu, marah dan bingung jadi satu. "Boboiboy..." Kata Tok Aba sambil berjalan mendekati Boboiboy. "I-iya Tok?" Boboiboy merasa kalau kakeknya tercinta ini juga ikut berkomplot dengan keempat teman baiknya itu untuk mengerjainya. Lihat muka Ochobot! Dia kelihatan puas sekali melihat ekspresi Boboiboy sekarang. "Ternyata kau lupa, hari ini tanggal 13 Maret, ulang tahunmu. Tidak terasa ya, cucu Atok sudah tambah dewasa. Selamat Ulang Tahun, cucuku Boboiboy." Senyuman lembut itu tidak terlepas dari wajah keriputnya. Mata Boboiboy panas, dia benar benar senang semuanya sangat peduli kepadanya. Dipeluknya Tok Aba dengan erat, "Terima kasih Tok." Boboiboy akui menahan diri agar tidak menangis itu benar benar sulit. "Ya, sama sama. Sekarang ayo kita mulai pestanya." Boboiboy melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"BOBOIBOY, AYO TIUP LILINNYA!" Teriak beberapa teman sekelasnya saat Yaya masuk membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi kue tart dengan lilin yang sudah menyala. Itukan, kotak yang tadi pagi Tok Aba dan Ochobot bawa. Jadi isinya ini toh. Keempat empat temannya tersenyum lebar, membuat Boboiboy tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu serempak menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Boboiboy meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue tartnya. Tepuk tangan langsung menggema di seluruh ruangan itu. Gopal yang pertama kali angkat bicara, "Apa harapanmu, Boboiboy?" Semuanya mengangguk dan menatap Boboiboy, entah kenapa Boboiboy jadi agak risih. "Erm.. Aku ingin.." Semuanya menatap intens Boboiboy, ingin tahu apa itu, yang ditatap malah tersenyum penuh arti. "Rahasia dong~ Hehe~"

GEDUBRAKK!

Mereka semua langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dalam posisi kaki diatas. "Hehe terbaik."

**~(`.w.`~)**

Pesta berlangsung sesuai rencana, semua orang yang hadir benar benar menikmati pestanya. Sampai tidak terasa mereka sudah disana selama tiga jam. Satu demi satu mereka semua pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Boboiboy! Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga panjang umur! Ini kado dariku!" Kata seorang anak perempuan berjilbab merah muda sambil memberikan sebuah kado berbentuk kubus berwarna merah muda. "Terima kasih, Yaya."

"Haiya, selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy! Ini kado dariku woo!" Kata seorang anak perempuan berkacamata bundar keturunan cina sambil memberikan kado berbentuk kubus berwarna kuning dengan corak garis berwarna biru. "Terima kasih, Ying"

"Boboiboy! Teman baikku! Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga panjang umur! Sehat selalu! Dan tambah populer!" Kata anak laki laki berbadan gemuk dan berkulit gelap sambil menekankan kata populer, melirik kearah Fang yang terlihat tidak terima. "Oh iya! Ini kado dariku!" Sambungnya sambil memberikan kado berbentuk kubus berwarna hijau. "Terima kasih, Gopal."

"Hmm, selamat ulang tahun ya, Boboiboy. Ini kado dariku." Kata anak laki laki berambut ungu yang memakai kacamata yang berwarna sama sambil memberikan kado berbentuk kubus berwarna ungu. Dasar maniak ungu. "Hehe, Terima kasih, Fang." Fang berjalan pergi, tapi berbalik seakan dia ingat sesuatu, "Tapi jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu jadi lebih populer dariku!" Sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi Boboiboy. "Ahahaha, Terbaik."

"Boboiboy~ selamat ulang tahun! Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah ba––" "Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy!" Belum selesai Probe bicara, Adu Du sudah langsung memotongnya. "Ini kado dariku, Probe dan juga komputer." Sambung alien berkepala kotak itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado yang cukup besar. "Terima kasih, Adu Du, Probe, Komputer."

"Boboiboy.." Boboiboy menoleh, menemukan Tok Aba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. "I-iya Tok?" Kakeknya tertawa pelan. "Kau terlihat senang sekali, ini, atok juga tidak mau kalah dengan teman temanmu, atok juga punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Tok Aba sambil memberikan Boboiboy kado berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup tebal berbungkus kertas kado berwarna putih polos. Sepertinya Boboiboy tau apa isinya, "Terima kasih banyak, Tok!" Seru Boboiboy sambil langsung memeluk kakeknya satu satunya itu. "Boboiboy sayang Atok!" Tok Aba hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan cucu satu satunya itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak senang melihat semuanya benar benar perhatian padanya? Bagaimana ia tidak terharu saat tau kalau keempat sahabat baiknya sampai rela begadang demi pesta kejutan untuknya ini? Bagaimana ia tidak sedih melihat seberapa banyak dana yang mereka keluarkan untuk ini semua? Bagaimana caranya untuk membalas kebaikan mereka berempat?

Boboiboy melepas pelukannya pada kakeknya, "Tok.." Panggilnya. "Iya, ada apa, Boboiboy?" Tok Aba bisa melihat raut gelisah di muka Boboiboy. "Begini Tok.. Aku.. Ingin membalas.. Kebaikan Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying.. Tapi.. Bagaimana?" Sang kakek hanya tersenyum. Ia tau persis bagaimana sifat cucunya ini, pasti Boboiboy merasa tidak enak saat diberi perhatian sebesar ini. "Iya.. Nanti kita bahas sama sama Ochobot juga, ya?" Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Kami semua pulang dulu yaa!"

"Iyaa! Hati hati dijalan! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Iyaa! Dengan senang hati!"

"Sampai jumpa besok! Daahh!"

"Daahh!"

**BLAM! **

"Tok, apa ini harus kita bereskan?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Tidak usah, besok kan masih bisa, sekarang sudah malam, ayo pulang."

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan selamanya. "Terima kasih, teman teman."

**~(`.w.`~) **

Setelah sampai di rumah, mungkin karena kelelahan, Tok Aba langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengatakan selamat malam pada Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Boboiboy segera masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa kado kado miliknya. Di kamar, dia sedang asik membuka satu persatu kadonya.

**TOK TOK**

"Boboiboy boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, Ochobot? Masuk."

Robot kuning kecil itu masuk, setelah mendapat ijin. Boboiboy bisa lihat ada yang salah dengan raut muka Ochobot, sepertinya ada masalah, atau mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Belum tidur, Boboiboy?" Dari cara bicaranya saja, Boboiboy tau ada yang salah dengan Ochobot. "Belum. Kemari, Ochobot." Ochobot menurut dan terbang ke samping Boboiboy. "Apa ada masalah, Ochobot?" Tanya Boboiboy, yang ditanya jadi gelagapan. "Euhm.. B-begini, Boboiboy.." Dugaannya benar, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran robot kecil kuning itu. Boboiboy dengan sabar menunggu Ochobot melanjutkan apa yang mau dia katakan, "Aku... Tidak memberikan kado apa apa untukmu... Maaf.." Sambung robot kuning itu, yang sukses membuat Boboiboy kaget. "Kau tau, Ochobot. Tanpa kado pun sudah cukup, tidak perlu cemas seperti itu." Boboiboy tersenyum geli.

"Kau mau membantuku membuka kado kado ini, Ochobot?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Memangnya boleh?" Boboiboy tertawa. "Kau ini ada ada saja. Tentu saja boleh." Akhirnya, wajah Ochobot jadi ceria lagi. Mereka berdua menghabiskan semalaman penuh untuk membuka kado kado yang diterima Boboiboy. Untung saja, besok hari Sabtu, tidak ada sekolah, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan sekolah.

**THE END**

**~(`.w.`~) **

**OMAKE**

Besoknya, Boboiboy datang ke kedai kakeknya, melihat orang yang benar benar ingin sekali dia temui. (Oke, itu terlalu lebay)

"GOPAAAAAAAL!" Yang dipanggil menoleh takut takut, "I-iya, Boboiboy?"

"APA MAKSUDNYA KIMONO FIRST NIGHT ITU!?"

"AMPUUUUNNN, BOBOIBOY!"

"KERIS PETIR!"

"GYAAAA!"

**OWARI **

**~(`.w.`~) **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOBOIBOY!~

Era tau ini telatnya kebangetan! Tapi lebih baik telat daripada nggak sama sekali kan?~

Kimono First Night itu.. Ide dari ceritanya temen Era.. Mel, Gomen...

Ada yang mau tau gimana rencananya si Gopal buat nyeret (?) Boboiboy ke TKP (?) ?

Sou sou~ arigatou ne, minna~

RnR please~

See You Next Time! #dibuangjauhjauh


End file.
